percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 17
'Chapter 17 ' I left Caleb in the infirmary, he was still unconscious, and I had to drag him all the way to the infirmary. Man he was heavy, well, what did I expect from a mascular 16 year old who fought the Hydra when he was only 10, weighing like feather? Not hardly. So, I decided to text Akio and Isleen to come pick him up. Hopefully, they’ll be at school soon enough. I already talked to my Class Adviser and the Principal, with Grandpa’s permission I was already not a student anymore. I left notes and letters to my friends that I slipped inside their lockers, explaining why I was leaving tonight, though they were mostly half-truths. At least they’re not lies. I tried to convince myself, but my gut felt like I just drank acid and it was consuming all my insides. I think I was going to puke. I hopped inside my silver Volkswagen convertible, I had two classes left before school ended, was it okay to leave? Heck, I wasn’t a student here anymore, so there’s typically no use. And I had last of those two classes with Andi – which is not ''good. If I wanted to leave, I can very much bear to see my best friend’s face when I did. I checked my phone and saw six missed calls, two from Grandpa and four from Grandma. I decided to call Grandma back. ''“Hello, Jada?” ''She answered after the first ring. ''“Grandma? I’m coming home.” '' I heard a relieved sigh, ''“Good, I already packed you’re things and even got my lucky black scissor inside your bag.” '' I smiled, I managed to inherit Grandma’s love for scissors, ''“Thanks Grandma, that means a lot to me.” '' I can feel her nod, ''“You be careful, alright, Jada? Do you hear me, young lady?” '' ''“I hear loud and clear, Grandma.” '' ''“Good. Now, Be safe. Or else.” '' My smiled got wider, ''“I will be. Please tell Grandpa I’ll be fine and stop stressing.” '' Grandma laughed, ''“Beck can hold himself, J.” '' I nodded, of course this is how Grandma would react, ''“Alrighty then. See you soon, Grandma.” '' ''“Yes, yes. And Jada?” '' ''“What is it, Grandma?” '' ''“I love you, honey.” '' I fought back the tears and tried to swallow the enormous lumps growing in my throat. Grandma was never the type to show her feelings, and when she did show them, it was only either to me or Grandpa, ''“I love you more, Grandma.” '' ''“Stay safe.” '' ''“I will.” '' And the line ended. I stepped on the gas and speed up. I stuck on my earphones, listening to Grandma’s soft voice as I listened to ''Jade’s Song. '' I kept on driving, before something black flashed beside me. I slowed down the car a bit and stared outside and I swear, nothing scared me more than the terrible face of the Minotaur. I hit the gas again, hoping my car can outrun the huge monster. I had to pass two curves before our house and hopefully, that’ll slow him down. But I had to focus, too. The first curve was too narrow that you need to focus or you might end up flipping you’re car in a not-so-good way. I kept on driving ''really fast. But when I stared at my rearview mirror, I was so shocked that unconsiously stepped on the break, pulling my car into a sudden stop. That’s when the Minotaur slammed against my car. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea